It's Raining Cats and Dogs
by HockeyGal09
Summary: Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine. Kurt and Blaine are strays when one day they wander into a backyard and their lives change forever. Rated T. Will contain other Glee characters later on, either in human or pet form. Klaine/Niff/Finchel/Brittana/Tike/Samedes/Qick
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first glee story so hope u like it :) **

_In the beginning, Kurt's name is Cat and Blaine's name is Dog. It'll explain in the story so just read. Please, with a cherry on top ;)_

* * *

Cat's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around forgetting were I am. But then it came back to me, it decided to rain last night so we took cover in a small box where we fell asleep. I sighed; it was getting harder and harder every day to keep this up. I mean I've been doing this for a long time but he's new to this. It'll take some getting used to, and it might take a while.

I looked down at my paws; they were filthy. I know I should be used to it by now but my fur seems to have a certain need to be dirty whenever possible. I began to lick my paws as I cleaned my beautiful light brown fur, making sure I got behind my ears and my long flowing tail.

When I was sure I was as clean as I could get in this cardboard box, I looked over to see if he was up, he was not. He looked so peaceful, he may be small but he is adorable. With he's gorgeous black curly fur and warm hazel eyes, he was perfect. I sighed as I began to lightly paw at his stomach trying to get him up.

"Come on baby, time to get up." I said as I pressed a few kisses on the top of his head.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Good morning Cat." He said with a smile.

"Hello Dog," I said as I cuddled into my wonderful boy-friends side. "We should get up soon; go look for some food or somewhere better to sleep that isn't a cardboard box." I said with a sigh.

You see me, I've been living on the streets most of my life. After my mother gave birth to me and 6 more identical little kitties, no one wanted me. Of course I miss my mother and previous humans dearly but I knew I was not needed anywhere, so I ran.

* * *

_Then after more than a few years; I wandered into a backyard looking for food. There I saw him, the most beautiful creature ever, he became my best friend. But we weren't friends right away, when I first saw him, he was running around play with some silly tennis ball. I was instantly captivated when I first saw him, the way he moved, the way he was so carefree, his beauty. I would come back almost every day to watch him. It was almost the same routine every day, one of his three humans would let him out back, (sometimes coming out with a little girl) and I would sit there and watch him play with either the ball, the Frisbee, the pull-cord, the bone, anything._

_Then one day while I waited for him to be let out, I heard a yell from inside the house. The next thing I knew the back door was opened and the dog was being dragged out by his collar by the man human. The man yelled at him for being a bad boy and breaking something, saying he was staying out here tonight. The pain and hurt in the dogs eyes were so effective, I do not know how that human resisted. _

_During the night, (a while after the human left) I decided to make my move. The dog was curled up next to a tree with he's head resting on his paws. I jumped down from the fence (I have no idea how he never saw me there…) and slowly walked over to the sad animal. _

"_Are you alright?" I called out. _

_He jumped in alarm at my voice. "Who are you?" He demanded to know._

_I hesitated; I didn't know what to answer. You see since I was expected to be given a new home, I never got a name, and since I didn't stay long enough to get one, I never thought it was important. So I went with some casual. It went like this: "Uhhh, I'm Cat." I decided._

"_I can see you're a cat." He stated with a bored tone. _

"_No that's my name." At first I thought he was gonna laugh at me for my stupid name choice, but he didn't. _

"_I'm Dog." He replayed. I thought he was playing some joke, so when I looked at him with suspicion he said: "No really, when you get named by a 3 year old… I guess it's kind of expected." He said with a laugh._

"_I see." I said "what are you doing out here?" I asked._

_He looked at me a pawed at the ground "I broke my humans good… what's it called…? I think it was a China set…?" He wondered cocking his head to the side. I almost died of the cuteness. "So I got in trouble. But what are you doing out here? Where's your home? Your humans?" He asked, looking concerned._

"_Oh," I sated casually "I don't have any humans or a home; I just go where I want trying to survive." _

_He looked at me with sympathy "Oh my god! That's terrible!" he shouted. "Why are you by yourself?"_

"_I wasn't wanted and I had no friends, so I ran." I explained. _

"_I'll be your friend." He stated happily with his tail wagging from side to side and the biggest grin on his face. _

_I smile shyly and nodded. Little did I know it would be the beginning of a great friendship. _

_Every day I would do anything just so I could go back and see Dog again. But this time, we would talk, we would chase each other and just have fun. _

_Then one day, Dog and I were playing outside when suddenly the man who yelled at Dog that one day came outside. _

"_Dog!" he exclaimed looking right at us "What are you doing play with that filthy creature?" he demanded to know. _

_Dog began to shout at him even though he knew the man wouldn't understand "Cat is not just a creature! He's my bestest friend and he is amazing! He's is nice and sweet and caring and funny and perfect!" _

_I looked over at Dog with a stunned expression, but before I said anything the man spoke. "I am calling animal control." Then I knew I had to get out of there. _

_But before I could leave Dog looked at me and said "What's animal control?" I quickly told him everything about those men in uniforms. How they take you away and lock you in cages and you're forced to live there with other crazy animals and about how they sometimes kill you._

_He then began to proclaim how he wouldn't let them get me, and how they'd have to go through him first. _

"_Look Dog," I began "That's really nice of you but I can't stay here anymore, you're an amazing friend but I've already began taken by those men and it's not happening again. I'm sorry."_

"_Well I'm coming with you." He stated._

"_But Dog you can't," I began._

"_Why not?" he said as it was more of a statement then a question. _

"_I won't let you give up this perfect life you have just to keep me company." I exclaimed._

"_Too bad, you're not making me stay."_

"_But what about you're humans, and that little girl who comes outside to play with you from time to time?" I asked. _

"_Suzy will be fine without me; she's been making new friends a lot more often and forgetting more about me every day." He said with a sigh "Please let me come with you." He begged._

_I sighed as I looked into those puppy-dog eyes, "Alright."_

* * *

Dog looked up at me, "Alright we'll leave soon to find something."

I got up and stretched out my back as much as I could and wondered outside for a moment trying to figure out where we were.

Dog came out behind me and started placing small kisses on the back of my head and I began to purr.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed "We need to find something to eat."

"Fine." He mumbled as we began to wander the near empty streets of Lima, Ohio.

A while later we wandered into a small backyard and began looking through the trash can, as soon as I was about to turn around and ask Dog if he had found anything I felt something come around my waist and I was being lifted into the air.

* * *

**This is what Kurt looks like but he has blue eyes. Just take out [] those thingys.**

Http [:] /img2 [.] allposters [.] com/images/NPLPOD/1145018 [.] jpg

**Sorry I couldn't find a good picture for Blaine, so just imagine ;)**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, i know i haven't updated in a while. but my laptop was at my mom, and i had a family reunion... its been really busy. so don't hate me please :)**

**DISCLAMER: I sadly do not own Glee... because if i did... Darren Criss would be with my right now ;)**

* * *

**It's Raining Cats and Dogs**

Chapter 2

Dog's P.O.V.

I chassed my tail around and around for a few minutes before I began to get dizzy, I sighed as I stumbled around a bit before falling on my stomach. I then began to look around for Cat as I wondered if he found anything in the garbage. I couldn't find him anywhere, that's when I heard it:

"Put me down!" he screamed as he began to thrash around furiously.

I gasped; no one is allowed to hurt my boyfriend, no one.

Cat continued to squirm around in the larger man's hold but he stayed put. Then when I decided I had to help. I slowly began to creep up on the man as I let out a low growl. I think I gave the man quite a fright as he turned around quickly trying to find the source of the sound. He then chuckled as he saw me there, I growled again. I wasn't funny! I was scary!

"Put my Cat down!" I said as I barked and growled showing him my teeth.

"Ok buddy, I get it." The man tried to assure me, but it wasn't working "I see you have a friend," he said directed to Cat.

"I'm his BEST friend!" I stated "And im not gonna let you hurt him."

He man laughed again "Isn't this adorable Carole?" he asked.

Before I even had a chance to wonder who he was talking to I was also being lifted into the air as I heard a voice say "Look at them Burt, they are so cute!" I began to trash around trying to get out of her grip but stopped once she tightened her grip a little, trying not to let me get away. But it didn't matter right now about how high I was, or about the fact that this woman was not holding me properly, the only thing that mattered right now was Cat's safety.

"Are you alright?" I called out to him.

He gave me his famous bitch-please glare "Don't worry about me I'm fine."

I sighed "Alright, alright."

"You know," said Burt "Finn's always wanted a pet."

"Yea, but wouldn't it be a lot of work?" wondered Carole.

"No," reassured Burt "we are three in our house, it would be perfectly fine."

"We'll talk about it…" she said as they brought us in the house.

* * *

I looked around the new environment as I was set on their kitchen table with Cat following right behind me.

"What do they want with us?" I asked Cat.

"What do you think Dog? They want to adopt us." He said stating the obvious.

"But what if they're like the last one?" I asked remembering that day.

"I don't think so," he said trying to reassure me "they look really nice." He said as he licked his paws and brought them behind his ears.

"Alright we'll see where this goes."

* * *

Cat was slowly falling asleep on the couch as I ran round in circles trying to catch my tail as we waited for this 'Finn' person to come home.

Just then, the door was opened and closed and the room was filled with the smell of sweat and dirt.

"Hey mom, Burt," said the man "I'm gonna go start on my homework."

"Just a minute Finn," said Carole "could you come here for a minute?" she asked.

"Umm, sure." said Finn. As he entered I noticed a few things, one: he was extremely tall, normally everyone was tall to me but this guy was huge. Two: he must be on the football team because he has a gym bag in his hand, a football in the other and a football jersey draped over his shoulder. And three: he was a bit clumsy, I could tell because the second he put his bag down, he sent the nearest chair tumbling to the ground.

"Opps, sorry." He said as he picked it up and placed it back in its spot. Just then he gasped in shock at the two furry animals in his living room and started yelling like a school girl.

"OH MY GOD! They're ADORABLE!" he shouted "Do we get to keep them?" he asked as he picked me up and began to pet me.

"Well we found them in our backyard by themselves, with no collars" said Carole "so we don't believe they belong to anyone."

"So we can keep them?" Finn asked with excitement.

"That depends," said Burt "do you think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I can!" he reasoned "I really can!"

"Well first we'll need to take them to the vet to make sure they are alright, and defiantly don't belong to anyone" said Carole.

* * *

The vet, I hate the vet. They poke at you with metal objects and sometimes give you needles, and those things hurt. I'm not sure if Cat's been to a vet before… I'll have to ask him. I had all these thoughts running through my head as Finn gently picked me up and placed me in the back seat with Cat. He then got in the passenger side with Carole driving; Burt had a shift at something called a garage, so he couldn't come.

"Cat?"

He raised his head in question "yes?"

"Have you ever been to the vet?" I asked.

"No not that I remember… Why? Is it bad?"

"I was just wondering," I said "and it's not as bad as most animals put it. I mean, I don't like it… but it's not _horrible_."

"Well what happens there?" he asked in worry.

"Well… first they usually check your heart, eyes, and lungs… that kinda stuff. Then they make sure you're healthy and growing properly. Sometimes they check for bumps and lumps… I don't know what they are but that's what I heard from my past owner." I decided to not tell Cat about the occasional needle because I didn't want to freak him out, because when Cat's freaked out… It does not go well.

"I guess that's fine," he said "but if they mess up my fur I am clawing their eyes out!"

I got up and slowly walked over beside Cat and snuggled into his side. "Do you think we've finally found a home?" I asked him.

"It's home as long as I'm with you."

* * *

**Does anyone have any preferred characters they would like to appear in the story. I already know for sure that most glee kids will be in it (animal or not) and so will some Dalton kids and Sebastian as well. And i might also add Amozio and Karofsky. Lemme know who you'd like to see... and don't forget, **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
